mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Remind me why you're here?
The majority of vacationers leaving Valentine had pre-arranged travel agreements, meaning finding passengers was scarce. After a few hours Riley felt like one of the slackers on board that she complained harshly as she leaned back on the chair resting her feet on the sign. The temperature was the same as when they'd arrived, the skies just as blue, and the cool breeze right on cue. But, without even a cloud in the sky, Riley felt there was a storm brewing. "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time, Lieutenant." Riley's hackles instantly raised; And there it was. She folded her arms across her chest and swung her eyes his way. "You're angry. I can tell. I was hoping we could talk, clear the air." This was standing worthy. Keeping her arms folded , she stood up and quirked an eyebrow. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." "The starting foot was fine. It's the steps you took after that are what pissed me off." She replied. Leo chuckled. "I can understand your point of view on that. Perhaps I could have handled myself differently. It's hard when you've been on the run for so long, not knowing who to trust, surely you can -- " Riley held up a hand to stop him. "I don't like you. I don't have to like you, but my crew doesn't like you either. And apparently you'll be with us until New Kasmir. I think the longer you spend in your bunk, the better a trip we'll all have." "Warranted, perhaps. I was hoping we could make amends. Forgiveness, as they say, is divine, the best apology I can offer is changed behavior." "Show, don't tell?" Riley asked. "Precisely." "Then why is this ruttin' conversation taking place?" Henry balked, but just for a second. "To state my intentions, and to assure you that I have nothing but respect for you and your fine crew. I was horrified when I heard about what happened to our friend, the doctor. Any word from the hospital? An ETA for his return?" "What do you know about the doc?" Riley said, supiciously. "Just that he was hurt on Ezra -- your new crew chief, the hood rat told me. " "Jat wouldn't say two words to you unless they were Fuck and You, not necessarily in that order. Care to try again?" Hen-Leo sighed dramatically. "Everyone on this ship is so... suspicious. I give you my word, I've no nefarious ulterior motives." "But you do have ulterior motives." "Name one person aboard this ship who doesn't? I'm merely asking because I understand our leaving is contingent on his recovery. Having been left behind once before, I don't want to take the same chance. But message received. I'll stay in my bunk, quiet as a mouse. Don't worry, I've plenty to do to entertain my time. I really do look forward to putting our past behind us, Lieutenant." "I really look forward to you staying in your bunk. Quiet as a mouse." Riley shot back. Leo offered a sickly smile before returning back aboard the Lunar Veil. Once in his stateroom, he used his fingerprints to unlock the tablet he'd left behind, happy to see it still in tact. Scrolling through the pictures, he enlarged one he'd taken aboard the ship of a visitor who'd stopped by to see Adler before they left Santos. Also pictured on his tablet, an image of the doctor, the hood rat, and one he'd snapped of Gill. Chuckling to himself, he encrypted the photos and sent them on their way.